mi sueño
by kaori asagi
Summary: rei empieza a tener sueños con cierta personita ALERTA:YURI A/R


Mi sueño  
¡¡¡Alerta: yuri A/R!!!!! Rei empieza a tener sueños con cierta personita, que la llevan a deducir sus sentimientos....   
los personajes de evangelion no son míos.  
Con este fic no gano nada ...   
  
Apenas hace cuatro días el ángel Arael había hecho acto de aparición , provocándole un daño inevitable a Asuka.  
Apenas hace cuatro días Rei había empezado a tener esos sueños, que la dejaban con fundida, perpleja pero llena de placer a la vez. Los sueño la dejaban con un goce tal, que no necesitaba tenerlos, el tan solo imaginárselos hacía que su pantaleta se mojara un poco.   
A pesar de que exteriormente era una persona fría, sus sueños le concebían un sentimiento de amor a alguien, alguien quien quizá, jamás podría estar a su lado, por diferentes motivos, pero principalmente, por el odio que Asuka le tenía. Así es, sus sueños "placenteros" involucraban a la segunda elegida, Sohryu Asuka Langley...  
En el momento en que arael atacó muy dentro de su ser, Rei sintió un pánico aterrador, desesperada por hacer algo; quizá ese aya sido el motivo de que la primera elegida insistiera a Gendo ser la primera en salir....  
Todo esto solo la hacía pensar en lo que Asuka diría al saber esto ; seguramente sus primeras palabras serían "¡¿tú muñeca?!" solo podía pensar en respuestas dolorosas y frías.  
Ahí estaban Shinji y Asuka, en la escuela, con Rei sentada , recargando en su mano derecha su cara. Asuka no hablaba, y si lo hacía , solo gritaba. Shinji estaba preocupado por ella. En pocas palabras, los tres estaban pensando en cosas diferentes, hundiéndose en sus propios mundos y dolores.  
Era hora de salir y Rei se había decidido por revelar sus sentimientos, dejarlos de ser secreto.  
Asuka siguió su camino apartada de todos, mientras Rei la seguía cautelosamente. Al final, de noche, Asuka paró en un callejón solitario y se sentó abrazando sus piernas. Rei esperó.   
-mamá- murmuró Asuka.  
Rei se quedó callada, pero su rostro reflejaba tristeza.   
Asuka comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. La primera elegida no lo soporto más y hizo un aparición "accidental". Sohryu no hizo caso.  
-Asuka...- dijo Rei con tono amable.  
Por primera vez hablaba con amor a alguien que no fuera Gendo o en todo caso Shinji.  
Perpleja Ascua volteó. La odiaba, la odiaba por que salvó su vida, por que hirió su orgullo , y sobre todo, por quietarle algo muy especial...  
Asuka se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos y miró con odio a Rei   
-tú....- Rei esperaba unas palabras más "adecuadas" pero se desilusionó.  
-¡¡¡Te odio!!!- Asuka salió corriendo empujando a Rei , quien se recargó  
en la pared sucia de aquel callejón.  
No cabía duda, lo único que Asuka iba a sentir por ella era odio , solo eso.   
  
Después de parar de correr, la segunda elegida se detuvo, muy lejos del lugar de los hechos.  
-esa....¿qué hacía allí?- era una buena pregunta ¿qué hacía allí? Quizá venía a darle órdenes con respecto a Nerv.  
Realmente la odiaba. El tan solo verla le recordaba a Asuka lo insignificante que era, lo poco que le importaba a los demás. ¿pero por que la siguió hasta ahí? Seguramente eran las órdenes del comandante Ikari. Ella solo las obedecí, si él le decía que se matara, Rei se iba a matar. ¿qué no tenía valor por su propia vida? Si a Asuka le dieran órdenes de una misión suicida, jamás la obedecería... o quizá si, aquella vez que el ángel sahaquiel atacó, amenazando con caer del cielo y destruir la tierra, Asuka fue...  
Kinder también debería de odiarla, porque le arrebató a su padre .Sí, su padre lo dejó por que el ya tenía a Rei a su lado.  
Esa muñeca, fría y.... no , solo sé que la odio...., que la odio como a nadie.  
Eso nadie lo podía cambiar.  
  
  
Rei se recostó en su cama , de brazos cruzados. Le habían roto el corazón. Si Asuka la odiaba t le quería hacer daño, pues ya lo había hecho, no podía hacerle daño más grande que el que acababa de hacer. Con este dolor, solo pudo refugiarse en sus sueños, un mundo en donde le satisfacía todo lo que asuka hiciera, don Rei le haría a ella lo que quisiera. En pocas palabras, en su sueño, era feliz.  
Al día siguiente, todo ocurrió como normalmente lo haría, silenciosamente.  
Asuka se acercó a la primera elegida   
-que me querías decir- dijo asuka fríamente.  
-Nada- Rei contestó igual , aparentando escasos sentimientos.  
Asuka se fue como si la pared no le hubiera contestado.  
Rei realmente se sentía devastada . la tenia tan cerca y tan lejos... era como si le dijeran a alguien pobre que puede ver el dinero, pero no tacarlo. Era una dulce tentación , que poco a poco se iba a volver asesina.  
El día transcurrió. Rei no lo soportaba, tenía ganas de gritárselo, para que comprendiera lo mucho que la quería.  
Todos se fueron a sus casas. Nuevamente la siguió.  
Asuka se percató de su presencia   
-¡¿tú otra vez?! ¡¿qué quieres?!-  
Rei la tomo bruscamente de la mano - tengo que decirte algo-  
Asuka quedó perpleja, jamás pensó en ese jaloneo, no de ella.  
Estaban demasiado lejos de la escuela como para que alguien que las conociera pudiese verlas. El lugar estaba solitario, el viento era la única compañía.  
La boca de Rei no se movía y su garganta estaba trabada.  
¡¿cómo era posible?! ¡había pensado tanto en ese momento y ahora que lo tiene n sus manos, no puede hacer nada.  
Tantas cosas pasaron por la mente de Rei , pero a pesar de ello no quitaba la mirada de los ojos azules de ella. Esos ojos que la provocaron a pegar sus labios a los de ella.  
Por primera vez en sus vidas las dos sentían que llenaban ese hueco en su interior. Sintieron que aquello que les faltaba se estaba completando, poco a poco.  
Asuka no rechazo nada, pero se suponía que la odiaba, que la...la....¿quería?  
Imposible, se rehusaba a mar a alguien así .  
Aún con esto, no se podía separar, no lo hacía. Las dos soltaron sus maletas y Rei coloco su mano izquierda en la cintura de asuka, mientras ésta colocó su mano derecha en el rostro de Rei.  
Quizá era lo que necesitan, alguien especial. No podían parar, ninguna de las dos. Era algo que seguramente al conocerse jamás se hubieran imaginado. ¿juntas?  
¿como pareja?  
De un simple pegoste de labios, paso a algo con sentimiento, con amor... sus bocas abiertas, sus lenguas jugueteando, y sus cuerpo casi escasos de distancia.  
Solo terminaron hasta que notaron que un muchacho se les quedaba viendo, y que el aire se estaba acabando.  
Rei comenzó a besar el cuello de Asuka, mientras que ésta miró al muchacho y señalo sus "partes" , él se sonrojo y se fue corriendo.  
Las dos pasaron una día inolvidable, con un público "grande". Se fueron a sus casas tomadas de la mano.  
Asuka no podía desaparecer esa sonrisa de su rostro . ahora tenía a alguien, alguien que estaría ahí cuando fuese necesario.   
En el departamento de Misato solo había silencio, y Asuka no quería que notaran su felicidad repentina, así que siguió con la misma actitud.  
Desgraciadamente, el nuevo motivo de felicidad, no iba a curar la siguiente herida.  
Shinji se paró en frente de Asuka  
-Asuka...el señor Kaji...ha muerto....- no la pudo mirar a los ojos.   
Asuka quedo aterrada, y salió corriendo del departamento.  
¿pero eso que importaba ahora, si ya tenía a Rei a su lado. Precisamente ahí fue, al departamento de Rei.  
Cuando la primera elegida abrió la puerta, vio a asuka llorando enseguida la abrazó.   
-que?- antes de que pudiese preguntar asuka la interrumpió   
-calla- Asuka siguió llorando  
al día siguiente las dos tuvieron que ir a nerv : el ángel armisael hizo acto de aparición.  
Anuncio: Objetivo flotando sobre el Valle de Oowakudani,  
Rotando en la posición fijada.  
Makoto: El Campo AT del objetivo aún está activo.  
Ritsuko: ¿Dónde has estado?  
Misato: No tengo una excusa.  
¿Estado actual? Makoto: Cambiando cíclicamente desde el patrón azul al naranjo.  
Misato: ¿Qué significa eso?  
Maya: Magi indica que es imposible decirlo.  
Shigeru: Los datos son insuficientes para encontrar una respuesta.  
Ritsuko: Pero esa figura no es, estoy segura, una figura fija.  
Misato: Nuestro bando no puede atacar primero.  
Misato: ¡Rei! Observaremos su status por un momento  
Rei: No. Está llegando.  
Misato: ¡Rei, acepta el combate!  
Makoto: ¡NO! ¡Es muy tarde!  
Shigeru: El objetivo se ha contactado físicamente con la Unidad Cero.  
Misato: ¿El Campo AT de la Unidad Cero?  
Maya: Desarrollándose, pero está siendo penetrado.  
Ritsuko: ¿El Ángel está intentando alcanzar el contacto de primer nivel  
con la Unidad Cero?  
Maya: ¡Peligro! Las Biopartes de la Unidad Cero están siendo penetradas.  
Misato: ¡Eva Unidad Dos, Despega! Tienes que rescatar a Rei, y darle protección.  
Maya: Progresando, y penetrando aun más.  
Ritsuko: Esto es peligroso. El 5 por ciento ya ha sido bio-fusionado.  
Misato: Asuka, aproxímate 300 metros más, y desarrolla un Campo AT,  
dispara el apuntador del arma en la parte posterior del Objetivo.  
¿Está bien?  
¡Eva Unidad Dos, Despega!  
Misato: ¡Muévete! ¡Asuka! ¿Qué está mal?  
¿Estado de la Unidad Dos?  
Maya: Imposible, El promedio de Sincronización está bajo el 10%.  
Misato: ¡Asuka!  
Asuka: No se mueve, no se mueve.  
Todo cambio, Asuka no podía. Lo próximo que oyó fue que Rei se había suicidado.  
Ya no había nadie, nadie que la esperara, que la hiciera sentir especial.   
Todo había acabado...  
-ya no hay nadie...todos se fueron...mi madre...kaji...el Eva...Rei...sobre todo Rei... la Rei que conozco se ha ido...  
Flash back  
-Asuka, necesito decirte algo...- Asuka no hablaba, solo abrazaba sus piernas y lloraba...  
-Rei te dejó un mensaje ...no es de mi incumbencia...pero...ella te dio a ti las gracias...que siempre había soñado con lo de ayer...-  
Asuka estaba en una bañera, en una casa abandonada... sin comer y con pocas ganas de vivir...  
-por favor vuelve...ese es mi sueño...-  
ufff...este es mi primer fic, no sean malvados... ¡¡¡dejen reviews!!! 


End file.
